2YR, 40:28.649/Story
The following is the story for 2YR, 40:28.649. The story was originally meant to be added through the lyrics metadata, but Ren decided against it as they wanted listeners to have their own creative journeys from the album. https://www.reddit.com/r/lapfoxtrax/comments/3i98zz/found_in_the_metadata_of_2yr_tracks/ Rail Trail we had a plan. the vibrations passing through the air that night would become the foundation for everything that we were about to experience on our walk down the trail that night. Bathing in Stygian Blue we quickly discovered that plans wouldn't suffice. a shift in perception was required. we could no longer plan for what was happening. we simply had to be equipped to roll with the punches. do you remember that tune? we're sure we've heard it before. Carried To Our Grave we ruminate on the tune and its origins. we begin to remember the words associated with it. refract. we collapse on each other, feeling our energy pulled from our bodies. we're sure we're dying. begrudgingly, we accept this, and watch ourselves be carried to our resting places, sobbing and mourning our loss of self. Cat Tail Lake there's a change in atmosphere. we're sure we're floating. where are we? we're in the lake at the end of the trail. what happened? we become aware that we are only our energy, and our bodies have been left far behind. we dance and we love, completely free from the constraints of our cumbersome shells, and spark the lake alive with electricity. your energy astonishes us. we're completely smitten. Pull Yourself Together we seem to wake up. the line between dreams and reality is completely blurred. are we losing our mind? we're sure we must be. nobody experiences these things. we remember that tune again, and feel a little safer. Wasn't All There that tune. it went like "crystal, put on the light", that's the tune! no, wait... it went... no, we forget. we almost had it before we folded in on ourself. we completely forget. Diving Again, Blinding Blackness an electric, weightless feeling overcomes us again. we can see the end of the trail in the distance! there's the lake we danced in! we run as fast as we can. the wildlife engulfs us, playfully grabbing at us in the form of trees and wind as we plow through it. so exhilarating. Eros' Gate; Ooze there are ram skulls mounted on the trees as we keep running. a pitch black neon slime is illuminating them, pouring from the eye sockets, illuminating the smoke pouring out of every crevice. the tree branches are limbs. the leaves are teeth. the playful grabs turn to violent tugs and twitches. our joyful run is now survival instinct on overdrive. Cataclysm at Lakeshore the lake! we made it. there's no time to hesitate. we dive in as deeply as we can and open our eyes. an impossibly tall structure is emerging up from the lake bed. a tower of some kind? it's covered in what looks like faces. it keeps climbing and climbing. it looks like it goes up forever. we swim up to the surface and approach it. there is an entryway at surface level, and there's nowhere else to go. the shore has vanished in a deep fog. Tweesee Smiled we enter the structure and are immediately locked in. the pathways keep leading down. there are reliefs cast in the walls. what powerful expression. what calculated geometry. it seems to perfectly express everything we have experienced in a way that makes perfect sense. we're enamored with them, focusing on them as we descend further and further into the structure. finally, we're at the end of the path. complete blackness. a spotlight shoots down from the ceiling, illuminating Tweesee in the middle of the room. it smiles. the walls crumble and a sea of black rainbows cave in on the structure. Tweesee grows, and grows, and grows, laughing and screaming as it sprouts cartoonish watchful eyes all over its body. it grows to enormous size, until the eyes are the size of planets, and the reflection of us in them is the stars in the sky. we gaze upwards into them and feel safe. where were we? we're just at the edge of the lake, staring into the sky. oh, right, that song we were trying to remember. what was it? refract? References Category:Stories